Zijn Laatste Keuze
by Avana65
Summary: Waarom heeft Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling gekozen voor een bestaan als geest. Terwijl de beul de botte bijl hanteert, kijkt Haast Onthoofde Henk terug op zijn leven. Een oneshot voor een Challenge over gevoel voor je afdeling.


**Zijn laatste keuze**

Hij legt zijn vermoeide hoofd neer. De ondergrond is hard en schuurt langs zijn rechteroor maar hij heeft op dit moment andere dingen aan zijn hoofd.

Vanuit zijn ooghoek ziet hij de priester; in zijn blik een combinatie van sympathie en hulpeloosheid.

Zelf voelt hij zich niet hulpeloos en niet eens bang. Daarvoor overheerst zijn woede teveel. Woede om de onrechtvaardigheid; het is niet dat hij dit verdient. Iedereen maakt immers wel eens een foutje. Het is niet dat hij iemand vermoord heeft of heeft lopen heulen met de vijand.

Hij heeft alleen de pech dat het zogenaamde "slachtoffer" de vrouw is van een hooggeplaatste rechter.

Als zij niet zo ijdel was geweest, zou dit vonnis hem nu niet boven het hoofd hangen. En zó schreef stonden haar tanden helemaal niet! Dat had hij, ondanks een gebrek aan slaap en een overmaat aan Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel, nog wel kunnen zien.

In Griffoendor's naam, het gegil van de vrouw toen die slagtanden langs haar edele neus binnen haar gezichtsveld verschenen – hij was op slag nuchter.

Naast hem zet de man met het masker de bijl tegen het hakblok. Door de twee gaten in het masker ziet hij donkere ogen glinsteren.

"Laf beroep," denkt Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling, "m'n kop eraf als dat geen Zwadderaar is!"

Nee dan zijn beroep. Oké, het is misschien niet echt een beroep dat je bij een moedige Griffoendor verwacht maar hij is toch tien keer liever Heler dan Beul. Als mensen maar niet op elk moment van de dag een beroep op hem zouden doen.

Het is vroeg in de morgen maar daardoor is het nog redelijk rustig op het kleine plein. Er zijn niet al teveel sensatiebeluste mensen, constateert Henderik.

Hoe mensen voor hun vermaak naar executies kunnen gaan, gaat hem boven zijn hoed.

Hij is niet bang voor de dood. Of beter gezegd … hij is niet bang om dood te gaan. Het is tenslotte in één klap voorbij zijn.

Hij laat weinig achter. Hij heeft geen vrouw en geen kinderen. Voor zover hij weet in elk geval. In zijn jonge jaren vertoefde hij graag in damesgezelschap maar vanaf het moment dat hij op een bal masqué in Arianne's helderblauwe ogen keek, hadden andere vrouwen geen bekoring meer voor hem.

Arianne. De liefde van zijn leven. Maar nooit helemaal van hem.

Zijn geliefde was net voor het einde van de Honderdjarige Oorlog gestorven. Het huis waar ze samen met haar echtgenoot en kinderen de zomer doorbracht, was platgebrand door de Fransen.

Nu zal hij haar eindelijk weer zien.

Henderik ziet de bijl omhoog zwaaien en op het hoogste punt stilstaan. Hij wacht op het moment dat zijn leven aan hem voorbij trekt. Dat gebeurt toch vlak voor je dood gaat; zo'n Viavia-achtige wervelwind van herinneringen?

Verzonken in zijn filosofische gedachten, merkt hij te laat dat de beul zijn armspieren laat opbollen en met één zwaai de bijl naar beneden zwiept.

Een misselijkmakend gekraak klinkt over het doodstille plein. Daarna het geluid alsof tientallen mensen hun ingehouden adem laten ontsnappen. Een geluid? Dan schiet een felle pijn door zijn nek en realiseert hij zich vol ontzetting dat hij nog leeft. Gal brandt een pad omhoog en vult zijn mond voor het langs zijn mondhoek wegsijpelt. Gelukkig heeft hij zijn galgenmaal gemist.

De beul gromt geërgerd en heft de bijl weer omhoog.

Het publiek is onrustig. Henderik wacht gespannen op de tweede – en hopelijk – definitieve klap. Niet dat hij nu persé dood wil maar als het dan toch zo moet zijn, wel graag met één klap. De pijn in zijn nek is haast ondragelijk.

Weer spant de beul zijn spieren voor hij de bijl naar beneden laat vallen.

Henderik sluit zijn ogen en haalt nog een keer diep adem …

Even denkt hij dat het voorbij is; de felle pijn verandert in een bijna gevoelloze dofheid.

Maar binnen seconden keert de pijn drievoudig terug. Hij klauwt aan zijn nek en baant zich dan een weg naar zijn ingewanden.

De beul vloekt, de priester prevelt om genade en een vrouw in het publiek krijst zo schril dat ze niet anders dan familie van de slagtandendame kan zijn.

Hij herinnert zich Arianne's zachte en een beetje hese stem en haar melodieuze lach. Hij probeert de gedachte aan haar vast te houden; alles om maar niet aan deze marteling te hoeven denken. Hij heeft maar een paar jaar met Arianne gehad maar het waren de mooiste jaren sinds hij Zweinstein verliet.

De momenten die ze samen konden zijn, waren sporadisch. Toch voelde het nooit gehaast. Ze praatten vaak alsof ze alle tijd van de wereld hadden.

Hij had nooit een vrouw ontmoet die zo intelligent was. Ze hadden het regelmatig over politiek. Over de gruwelijke heksenjachten die overal plaatsvonden.

Henderik voelt zich op dit moment sterk verbonden met die vele onschuldige slachtoffers, al is zijn vonnis niet veroorzaakt door gebruik van magie maar door verkeerd gebruik ervan.

Hij denkt aan de negentienjarige Jeanne d'Arc. Al streed ze tegen zijn vaderland, Henderik kan niet anders dan bewondering hebben voor haar moed en strijdlust. Was ze echt een heks geweest en Engelse dan was ze zeker in Griffoendor gesorteerd.

De volgende klap overvalt hem maar is een exacte herhaling van de vorige twee; het ruisen van de bijl, de tijdelijke gevoelloosheid en de scherpe pijn die gelijk daarop volgt.

Henderik wil vloeken en tieren en zelfs smeken of zijn beul een andere bijl neemt maar in plaats daarvan bijt hij op zijn lippen tot hij de weeïge smaak van bloed proeft; eens een Griffoendor, altijd een Griffoendor!

Hij probeert zich af te sluiten van de mensen om hem heen. De priester kan immers niets meer voor hem doen en de beul wil dat niet.

" _- drie - "_

Vaag hoort hij hoe het publiek de klappen begint te tellen. Angst kronkelt door zijn lichaam en Henderik vlucht weer naar het verleden.

Arianne zou blij zijn dat Paus Innocentius VIII afgelopen zomer gestorven is. De man die zo verbonden was met de heksenjachten. Hopelijk kan de nieuwe Paus de situatie verbeteren.

" _- vier - "_

Het ruisen heeft hij dit keer niet gehoord. In plaats daarvan hoort hij de beul opnieuw vloeken. Verder is het een herhaling van dofheid verdreven door helse pijn. Zijn nek brandt … zijn ogen tranen …

Ze hebben het vaak over reizen gehad. Gedroomd over landen die ze zouden bezoeken. Wat zou ze gevonden hebben van de plannen van Columbus.

Dat is nog eens een moedige man om via een westelijke route Indië te willen gaan zoeken. "Koppig is hij ook," bedenkt Henderik, "nadat zijn voorstel eerder is afgewezen door het Spaanse, Engelse en Franse hof, heeft hij volgehouden tot hij eindelijk goedkeuring kreeg van de Spaanse koning.

" _- vijf - "_

De folterende pijn overheerst opnieuw zijn gedachten. Zelfs een brandstapel kan niet zo erg zijn, realiseert Henderik zich.

Hij voelt zijn kraag tegen zijn natte huid plakken. Tussen zijn oogleden vang hij een glimp op van witte kant dat langzaam roze kleurt. Hij knijpt zijn ogen weer dicht.

Zijn geliefde hield veel van kunst en droomde ervan dat ze samen ooit _Het Laatste Avondmaal_ en de _Geboorte van Venus_ konden zien. Henderik probeert wanhopig een beeld van Botticelli's meesterwerk op te roepen maar hij ziet enkel maar het rood van Venus' haren - gedrapeerd om haar blanke lichaam – vervloeien tot het roze van zijn kraag.

" _- zes - zeven - "_

De bijl begint nu in een gestaag ritme toe te slaan en er is geen dofheid meer. Geen gevoelloosheid. Zijn bewustzijn vernauwt zich tot het ritme van de bijlslagen, het tellen en zijn eigen gedachten. Henderik probeert wanhopig aan betere tijden te denken.

Maar het zijn niet meer de gelukkige herinneringen die hem overspoelen. Beelden van de ruzies; als hij te koppig was om in te zien dat ze onmogelijk voor hem kon kiezen en haar gezin verlaten.

" _- negen - tien - "_

De keren dat ze elkaar niet konden zien omdat één van haar kinderen ziek was. De wanhoop toen hij vier weken niets van haar hoorde, voor hij er bij toeval achterkwam dat ze ernstig ziek was en hij niet naar haar toe kon.

" - veertien - vijftien - " scanderen de mensen. Hij kan zich bijna voorstellen dat hij een Zwerkbalwedstrijd bijwoont. Eén waarbij hij weliswaar net een Beuker tegen de zijkant van zijn nek heeft gekregen. Of twee!

" _- zestien - zeventien - "_

De gedachte aan Zwerkbal leidt zijn gedachten als vanzelf naar zijn schooltijd op Zweinstein. De tijd waarin hij jong en idealistisch en bovenal heel gelukkig was.

De Sorteerceremonie. Het trotse gevoel toen hij net als zijn vader en diens vader in Griffoendor gesorteerd werd.

Zijn beste vrienden; Gifford Ollerton, met zijn obsessie voor reuzen waarover hij uren kon discussiëren, tot Alberta Toothill hem behekste met een redelijk onschuldige versie van de Dreunspreuk, waarmee ze later beroemd zou worden.

" _- zesentwintig - zevenentwintig - "_

De avonden in de leerlingenkamer, de Zwerkbalwedstrijden, de zaterdagen die ze naar Zweinsveld mochten en misselijk van alle snoep terugkwamen. De sneeuwbalgevechten die altijd veel te dicht bij de kassen werden gehouden en de luie zomerse middagen bij het meer.

" _- tweeëndertig - drieëndertig - "_

Op het moment dat Henderik zich afvraagt wanneer de goden hem genadig zullen zijn, wordt de wazige wereld achter zijn oogleden opeens een stuk helderder en hij ziet twee wegen vanaf zijn gezichtspunt richting de horizon verdwenen.

Aan het einde van de linker weg ziet hij huizen, boerderijen en op de achtergrond het kasteel uit zijn herinneringen. Voor het kasteel ziet hij gedaanten zweven en even lijkt hij een monnik te zien. Hij vraagt zich af of hij begint te hallucineren.

" _- negenendertig - veertig - "_

De weg naar rechts slingert zich door één van de mooiste landschappen die hij ooit heeft gezien. Kleurrijke vogels vliegen van boom tot boom, hun gezang in harmonie met het kabbelen van kleine watervallen. Ook hier ziet hij allerlei gedaanten al lijken ze niet echt te zweven. Mensen glimlachen en zwaaien en met een schok herkent hij Arianne tussen de mensen. Zijn geliefde wenkt hem, glimlacht naar hem en Henderik beseft plotseling dat dit het moment is om een keuze te maken tussen blijven of overgaan. Tussen de geesten of zijn geliefde. De keus lijkt belachelijk eenvoudig en hij wil zich bewegen en de afstand overbruggen.

Dan ziet hij achter haar een grote donkere gestalte naderen en opzij daarvan twee kleinere die achter haar rok verdwijnen. Haar arm zakt en haar glimlacht vervaagt.

" _- vijfenveertig - "_

De pijn verdwijnt.

Eeuwen later zal Haast Onthoofde Henk – zoals zijn bijnaam inmiddels is - leerlingen die wanhopig bij hem om advies komen, vertellen dat hij bang was voor de dood en dat hij soms twijfelt. En dat is waar, maar hij vertelt hen niet waarvoor hij precies bang was. Dat hij bang was dat zijn geliefde ook na de dood niet voor hem zal kiezen; dat hij voor altijd eenzaam zal zijn. Daarom heeft hij ervoor gekozen om als een bleke schim achter te blijven en naar Zweinstein te gaan, naar zijn geliefde Griffoendor. De enige plaats waar hij zich niet eenzaam voelt. Waar hij vriendschap en loyaliteit kent.

Ja, soms twijfelt hij wel eens en vraagt zich af of ze toch niet voor hem zou hebben gekozen aan die andere zijde waar ze vrij is in haar keuze en de samenleving niet langer haar beslissingen dicteert.

Maar op zulke momenten is er altijd wel een verlegen eerstejaars leerling, die hem dankbaar aankijkt als hij haar de weg wijst. Of een opgewonden geroep als hij samen met de andere geesten de Grote Zaal binnen komt zweven.

En als hij dan trots tussen de Griffoendors aan de afdelingstafel gaat zitten, is er geen spoortje twijfel te vinden.

Al wilde hij dat hij nog eens één keer een pasteitje zou kunnen proeven.


End file.
